Blessed to Witness
by Ongakueclipse
Summary: Short story of the romance between Isshin and Masaki.


Standard Disclaimer.

Spoiler warning, for those of you who don't know the truth about Ichigo's dad.

There are a few things to note in here. The fact that he's using a gigai will be explained later on. Also note his name is Kuroki Isshin, his name change to Kurosaki will also be explained. I wanted to finish thisfanfic tonight, but ideas keep teasing me so I feel that I need to make this longer than intended. Yes, it was supposed to be a oneshot, lol. Expect at least another chapter or two.

Critical analysis is greatly appreciated!

* * *

Isshin was a funny man. For one he was actually hilarious in the self-deprecating way, usually making a fool of himself in front of his shinigami comrades . He was also funny in the way that most people wondered about him. He was known throughout the Seireitei to be a peeking tom, the most perverted of all shinigami. The women were terrified of his behaviour, especially his ability to enter a room without being detected. He had earned himself a name in the most unconventional of ways, and despite his actions there were still a few girls who thought his character was the most attractive.

Not once had Isshin asked his harem of young ladies out. When confronted about it he refused to answer. Truthfully, he was a shy person at heart. When he first started to develop his image he thought for sure the women would stay away, but apparently there were far more eccentric people out there than him. He sighed as was finally able to get away from the flock of giggling shinigami.

Luckily for Isshin, today he was sent to the human world on special assignment. The details of the mission stated that the shinigami posted in Karakura town was unable to handle a potentially high-risk situation involving an abnormal hollow. He frowned upon looking through the information. He was sent alone since Isshin was the only available captain-class shinigami, not to mention his vice-captain status. He spoke briefly with his beloved Taicho before departing for the human world, unaware that it would be one of the last discussions with his Taicho.

Isshin was to use a gigai during his stay in Karakura town, there was no telling how long it would take. When his spirit settled into his body Isshin let out a loud yelp.

"Ahhh! It hurts! These pants don't fit at all" he said quickly tearing the jeans to shreds infront of the shinigami posted in the town. The shinigami didn't know whether it was another one of his jokes or if he was actually serious, embarrassed the man turned away.

"Kuroki-sama, you can stay here while on this assignment. I wrote down everything I know about the hollow and I bought the item you requested, but I should go keep watch" the shinigami hurriedly stammered and disappeared out the window.

"Tch" Isshin sighed coming out from behind the panel. He was now wearing a pair of white bell-bottomed jeans and a black lounge shirt, because the shirt was a bit snug on him he left the top three buttons undone. For a man who knew very little about the human world he sure fit in with the seventies era.

Grabbing the paper that the shinigami left him, he walked out the door and proceeded to visit each site of the hollows appearances. While looking through the notes he tried his best to sum up the strength and capabilities of the abnormal hollow. The only irregularity observed was that the hollows mask was incomplete.

* * *

After a few hours of walking through Karakura town Isshin rounded a corner straight into a throng of people. Apparently there was a street festival going on. 

"Ack!" Isshin yelled falling to the ground. Since nobody noticed him, his perverted tendencies got the best of him. Not leaving anything to chance he glanced upwards at every passing woman happened to be wearing dresses.

"Ooooo!" he exclaimed at each passing treasure, until an old lady noticed and beat him down with her purse. He was just glad that he did not see up her skirt. After escaping the death-bag he lit up the item he got his comrade to buy him. Inhaling the raw smoke felt relaxing to him, something he enjoyed while in his gigai form.

At that moment for some mysterious reason he turned his head to look at the crowd. Just then an opening in the crowd appeared along his line of sight and the most beautiful tennyo had her eyes directed at him. It was just a fleeting glance, but to Isshin the moment lasted a lifetime. She was absolutely radiant, beaming with innocent magnificence; the only words that Isshin knew to describe her, which fell short of their mark.

The young woman disappeared into the multitude leaving Isshin breathless. He stood there unable to move, unable to form a single thought. He never believed in love at first sight, thought it was just a silly opinion, but what he felt now...

_Beep __beep __beep_

The damn contraption blared from inside his pocket, alerting him of a hollows presence. "I wonder if this is that hollow they sent me here for" he said aloud although no one could hear it within the masses. "That would be pretty damn convenient" he finished heading to the park across the street.

_Or inconvenient _he thought thinking about the angel he was blessed to witness. He couldn't decide at that moment because back in Soul Society that had been a few threats made by a group of unknown villains, he was sure by now that his Taicho was fighting to protect the sovereignty of the Seireitei.

Finding a good spot to hide his gigai Isshin got straight to work. He hastily made his way to the hollows location and upon arriving had to quickly protect the safety of a lost spirit. Isshin was surprised at the strength of this hollow regardless of its small appearance. During the battle Isshin stole evasive moments in which he could observe his opponent. He too came to the conclusion that this was no normal Hollow. Part of the lower half of its mask was missing and Isshin could swear he saw the face of a human behind it or a scary looking human anyways.

The hollow swiped down forcing Isshin to parry a distance away. Instead of attacking head on Isshin chose to let the hollow come at him first. That did not happen, instead the hollow seemed to be focused elsewhere and turning away the hollow disappeared back into the dagai.

"Kuso" Isshin cursed feeling that it was not over, but he could not do anything until the hollow appeared again. Without much thought he decided it was best to perform the konsoh on the spirit he protected earlier. He found the frightened boy sitting behind a tree, kindly he knelt down and patter him on the head.

"It's alright now, you don't have to be afraid" he comforted the boy when all of a sudden he felt the hollow appear again. His alarm sounded and Isshin was on his feet once again. "Stay here little one" he said flash stepping away.

* * *

While making his way towards that damned hollow, Isshin surmised that the hollow must have felt another, more stronger soul nearby. Searching out the surrounding area he listened for the rustle of spiritual energy that could indicate the hollows new target. Sure enough Isshin established a lock on the soul and headed right for it, whoever it was. 

"Ha ha ha! I've found you little princess!" the voice growled from behind her. The woman alarmed, stopped in her tracks not daring to turn around and face the being that haunted her for the past few months. "You didn't think it was over did you?" he roared preparing to crush her under his impaling weight.

Before the hollow could come down full force on the woman Isshin blocked the monster's path. The hollow colliding with Isshin's zanpaktou. The hollow cried in pain falling back into a defensive stance.

"Stand back" he calmly insisted to the woman.

The hollow pulled itself together, snarling at the two he jumped high into the air. It vanished for a split second, again emerging in front of the woman, Isshin had barely enough time to flash step and block that when the two of them connected Isshin was pushed back. Both Isshin and the woman fell from the stairs. While in mid-air Isshin shifted his body towards the girl and pulled her close to him, his body protecting her fall. Finally looking at her, Isshin realized that she was the girl from before. The siren among the crowd.

Her bottomless blue eyes again met his gaze. A moment of understanding passed between them as she quickly stood up. He followed and stepped ahead of her. Isshin whispered to his zanpaktou, a courteous manner to approach the sleeping beast.

Within moments his shikai was released in a fury of madness. The girl unable to withstand his immense reiastu dropped to her knees. She managed to look up in time to see the hollow dissolve. By then Isshin was kneeling in front of her, his hand extended to help her up. She clutched his hand as he pulled her up.

"That's a nice grip you got" he teased nervously.

"Oh" she said letting go quickly. "I-I guess I'm still a bit scared" she replied.

Isshin wished then that he had not made that silly remark; her touch was velvet against his rough skin. If only he could have hands like hers. "Well, the danger is gone. You're safe now" he gleamed pointing his thumb up.

The girl smiled. "Thank you"

Isshin felt his knees shake from under him. He couldn't peel his eyes away from her, not that he wanted to, but he felt powerless around her. "No problem just doing my- I'm Kuroki Isshin" he said before he realized that she could see him. Did this have anything to do with her spiritual energy?

"I'm Shintaro Masaki" she introduced feeling more at ease. For awhile they just looked at each other, Isshin smiling like an idiot.

"Uh-um, can I walk you home?" he blundered without thinking of the consequences. Now there would be enough time for her to ask about him.

"No no, there's no need" she answered.

"I'm worried about you" he spat out. Why he persisted he had no idea "Uh, I mean well yea worried because we fell a long ways and my rei- it must have been tough" he changed his line mid sentence. _Isshin__ keep it together _he scolded himself.

"Okay, if you insist, but I don't live very far away" she smiled motioning for him to follow her direction.

"Ah wonderful! The sooner you can get home, safe and free to take a hot warm bath and relax, with those bubble things and yellow duckies" he went on. He stopped when he realized that he was the only one talking. "Sorry, it's been a long day" he sighed.

Masaki giggled and blushed.

When an awkward silence settled on them, Masaki spoke up. "You're a shinigami right?" she asked hoping that she wasn't being too nosy.

Isshin was surprised that she knew the name of his kind, let alone was able to see him. He looked at her still disoriented by her splendour. "Uh-yea. I am" was the only response he could think of. Masaki nodded her head understanding. "How do you know that?" he dared.

"Long story" she appeared to be in deep thought. "But this is my place" she pointed. She turned to face him, making eye contact. "I wouldn't feel comfortable saying goodbye like this. Not when I haven't properly thank you. Would you like to go out for some dinner? My treat of course" her voice was sweet like that fluffy candy, melting against him. He was speechless. After a few moments he confirmed the thought that he would see her again if he said yes.

"Dinner. Yes, I would like that" he tried to come off as casually as he could.

"Great! When's good for you?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter, up to you" he replied dreamily.

"This Friday at 7:00? Meet me here?"

"Yea, t-that sounds great" he stammered.

"Okay" she smiled holding out her hand. Isshin stared at her delicate fingers, not knowing that it was meant for a handshake. A moment passed her confused face, she was about to pull back her arm.

"Oh" he quickly grabbed onto to her with both of his giant hands, they shook in agreement.

"It was nice meeting you Kuroki Isshin" her eyes connected with his for one last moment. "Good-night" she said heading into her apartment.

Isshin stood their dazed out of his wits. What had just happened? How could anyone have that kind of effect on someone? No answers came to mind. He was completely and utterly bewildered.

"Kuso" he whispered under his breath remembering that he had made plans to see her again. With the hollow destroyed he would have to come up with an excellent reason for him to stay in the human world.

The rest of the night was a sleepless one. She never left his thoughts.


End file.
